


Happy.

by LaylaStriene



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Beautiful, Café, Cats, Famous, Happy, M/M, Songs, Star - Freeform, Yoongi - Freeform, its to end fanwars, pls I think they're cute, yes this is an exobts fic fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaStriene/pseuds/LaylaStriene
Summary: Yoongi works as a barista at a cat themed cafe, where a happy drunk Baekhyun frequents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a crack fic but I ended up making it more than it was supposed to be like I do with everything lmao uh 
> 
> enjoy????
> 
> the summary isn't reliable, the fic is more than the summary

The bell rang again as Baekhyun entered the Cat Cafe, drunk again but all smiles. He walked up to the counter and was greeted by a different barista, a man who wore cute cat ears and had whiskers and a nose drawn on his face. His skin was sugary white and he had messy brown hair and pink lips. There were a pair of small hoop earrings on his ears as well. Whoever he was, Baekhyun thought he was ten times cuter than the last barista he had.

  
“Meow, hello!” Baekhyun greeted cheerfully. “I'd like one coffee please!” He smiled brightly. The barista rang him up and Baekhyun set down the money for the coffee, not wanting the receipt. The barista made the coffee and set it on the counter for Baekhyun who took the cup and shuffled over to the pen where a bunch of kittens were wandering around.  
Baekhyun preferred dogs, but the kittens provided comfort for him too. Something he always needed.

  
Weeks passed, and everyday, or rather every night, Baekhyun would enter the cafe, all smiles, with the same amount of money and every time, before he got his order, he would meow as a greeting.

  
Yoongi was beginning to find that annoying, as he was in his third week of working at the Cat Cafe and he reached the hour that that black haired boy would arrive. Yoongi prayed that he wouldn't show up with his stupid smile, ridiculous round cheeks, preposterous pink pouty lips, dorky droopy eyes, and that maddening meow. He already had to endure three weeks of that guy! Three weeks! That was twenty one days! Twenty days too many! And it seemed to Yoongi that the guy was also always drunk.

  
During the first week, Baekhyun would wave to Yoongi with a smile as he left and Yoongi would return it with a nod. And that continued. Everyday.

  
Baekhyun would come. He'd meow. He'd order. Set the same amount of money down. Grab his coffee and head to the pen with the many kittens. And then he would leave, look back at Yoongi, smile wave and disappear. And Yoongi wouldn't see him until the next day.

  
During the day, when Yoongi wasn't working, he would often wander about the streets of Seoul, wondering if he would meet Baekhyun out and about. But the boy never showed up anywhere, except the damned Cat Cafe.

  
Yoongi soon dyed his hair a mint green which took Baekhyun by surprise. “Meow hello. I see you've dyed your hair! It's nice!” He said one evening.

  
“Oh, thank you. The usual?”

  
“Yes please.” Baekhyun smiled. The money was set down and the drunk boy walked over to the side of the counter where his coffee would be set down. Baekhyun watched the barista work - realising that he didn't know his name. But that slipped from his mind quite fast and he continued to study the barista. He didn't notice the barista come towards him, setting the coffee down, for Baekhyun was focused on the cat ears and he was reaching out for them, standing on his tippy toes to reach and touch the ears. He missed, patting the barista’s head instead and the hot coffee spilled, drenching Baekhyun’s hand which was on the counter.

  
“Ouch! Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I got distracted, I'm really sorry!” Baekhyun said, surprised.

  
“Dude, it's not a problem. Don't worry about it, it's fine- really.” Yoongi grabbed a rag and began to clean up the coffee mess.

  
“But I spilled the coffee and you just made it- I'm really sorry- I didn't mean to Mr. Cat man!”

  
“Mr. Cat- what?” The barista looked up surprised.

  
“Ah- that's not your name. I don't think I ever got your name- did I?” Baekhyun turned pink.

  
“It's Yoongi. Min Yoongi.'

  
“Nice to meet you! Sorry for spilling the coffee Mr. Yoongi.”

  
“Please- don't call me that, just call me Yoongi.”

  
“O-okay.”

  
“And stop apologising for the coffee, it's really not a problem. Here, I'll make you another cup.” Yoongi went to the back to throw the rag away and returned to make Baekhyun another cup of coffee.

  
“Um- do you mind putting whipped cream on it?” Baekhyun asked tentatively.

  
“Sure.” Yoongi grabbed the container with the whip cream and sprayed it on top of the coffee, handing it to Baekhyun who grabbed it and took a sip.

  
“Yum. I think this tastes even better than the normal coffee. Thanks!” There was whip cream on his nose and it was going to bug Yoongi unless he wiped it off.  
Baekhyun turned away to head to the pen but Yoongi stopped him.

“Hold on- wait!” Yoongi stepped around the corner and walked up to Baekhyun, noting that the boy was slightly taller than him which had him a little mad but he didn't say anything and instead he swiped the whip cream off of his nose.

  
“O-oh thank you.” Baekhyun said with a smile. Due to his current clingy nature, Baekhyun hugged Yoongi, carefully making sure to not spill his coffee again, before smiling brightly and then shuffling over to the pen. Yoongi hadn't expected the hug. But he didn't necessarily mind it.

  
Shaking his head, Yoongi went about to clean up the cafe, taking a couple more orders before the time for the cafe to close came. “That black haired guy hasn't left.” He noted suddenly, as he wiped the counter clean. After Yoongi finished cleaning up, and signing out and taking his uniform off, he went to check on the boy whom he found was laying, passed out on the floor. Kittens were all curled up next to him or on him, also sleeping. Yoongi sighed, picking up and setting the kittens aside, and he lifted Baekhyun's arm. “Holy fuck- you're heavy- why-” Yoongi grunted, picking up the passed out boy and dragging him out of the pen. He wondered what to do with him. It was closing time and there wasn't any taxis around.

  
Yoongi spent three minutes thinking before giving up and then dragging him towards the back, past the counter and into the kitchens. The barista stuffed the drunk boy into the pantry, telling himself that he’d worry about the consequences later.

  
The barista locked up, taking the key with him and he headed for his apartment. A fourth of the way from the cafe to his apartment, Yoongi stopped. “No… that’s not a good idea… I should probably go back.” He said. Heaving a sigh, he turned and jogged back to the cafe, unlocking the door and hearing the ding as he entered the building. He headed to the back to the pantry, finding the boy still passed out. Grabbing a random cup, the barista filled it with water and sprinkled the boy’s face with it. No reaction. He continued doing this until he gave up and dumped the rest of the water onto his face.

  
The boy woke up with a start, wondering where he was and what was happening. “What time is it?” He asked, looking around in surprise. “Why am I drenched in water? And... “ He looked at Yoongi. “Who the hell are you?”

  
Yoongi sighed, sitting back on his haunches. “I’m Min Yoongi. You’re drenched in water because I used it to wake you up and it’s 9:47pm. Seventeen minutes past closing time.”

  
“Oh… Oh shit.” The boy wiped his face dry.

  
“You should be getting home. There’s no taxis around though. Where do you live? I could take you there.” Yoongi offered.

  
“I… I don’t have a home.”

  
“What? What do you mean by that?”

  
The boy sighed, scratching his head. “It’s… it’s a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you another time.” He said.

  
“Well, do you know any other place you could stay?”

  
The boy thought for a bit, biting his lip. “No… I don’t know anyone else.” His tone was hollow.

  
“Well…” Yoongi began after a moment of silence. “I guess you can stay with me.”

  
“What? Stay with you? But- won’t that be a bother for you?” The boy asked, eyes wide.

  
“It’ll be fine… You can stay until you find a home for yourself.”

  
“I- okay. Thank you Yoongi, I appreciate that.”

  
“C’mon. I gotta close this place up, so let’s go now.” Yoongi stood up with a slight grunt and held out his hand for the boy, who grabbed it and stood as well. The two left the cafe, locking the doors and the boy followed Yoongi to where his home was. “I don’t think you ever told me your name.” Yoongi said.

  
The boy quickly increased his steps to walk along with Yoongi. “Oh, I’m Byun Baekhyun. And you said you were Yoongi, correct?”

  
“Yep. Say, are you possibly older than me?”

  
“I dunno… am I?”

  
“When’s your birthday?”

  
“May… May 6th. May 6th, 1992.” Baekhyun replied haltingly, as if he’d forgotten.

  
“Oh. So you are.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah. I was born March 9th, 1993. Just a few months after you.”

  
“I see. Well that’s cool. Your birthday’s passed hasn’t it?”

  
“Yep. It’s… actually May now.” Yoongi said, checking his phone.

  
“What date?”

  
“Second.”

  
“Oh! I’m… wow. It’s almost my birthday. I.. didn’t keep track.”

  
“How come?” Yoongi pocketed his phone.

  
“Dead phone. I still carry it around… but it’s useless. I don’t have enough money to buy a charger to charge it.”

  
“Can I see?” Baekhyun nodded and handed Yoongi his phone. “Ah, you’re in luck. I happen to have a charger for a phone like this.”

  
“Really?!”

  
“Yep. I’ll give it when we get there.” Yoongi handed him the phone back and continued to walk while Baekhyun stopped, staring at him in admiration.

  
“You’re a lifesaver.” Baekhyun breathed. Yoongi froze in his tracks, a pink blush appearing on his face and he felt it also grow hot.

  
“I-it’s nothing. C’mon. Let’s keep going.” He said. Keeping his head slightly down, Yoongi resumed walking and Baekhyun followed him.

  
The two reached Yoongi’s apartment and he switched on the lights. “It’s messy… sorry about that.”

  
“It’s not a problem. Uh… do you mind telling me where the shower is? I… haven’t been able to do that in a long time.” Baekhyun said tentatively.

  
“Yeah… it’s… over there. The bathroom I mean.” Yoongi said, pointing to his right.

  
“Thank you. And…”

  
“I’ll leave out a towel and some clothes… though they might be short for you.”

  
“I’ll do with whatever. Thank you very much.” Baekhyun bowed before heading to the bathroom and closing the door, locking it behind him. He hadn’t looked in a mirror in quite a while and boy did he look dishevelled. Baekhyun sighed, before stripping out of his old dirty clothes and he turned on the water, stepping in, the cold of the liquid surprising him a bit, but he got used to it and showered.

  
Yoongi left out a pair of spare clothes and a towel near the odd table he never used next to the bathroom. “Guess it has a purpose now.” Yoongi muttered, setting the items on it. He went to his bedroom and changed out of his clothes into more comfortable ones and set with taking out leftover dinner from his parents who had visited him the previous day. It had been really nice to see them again, he missed them ever since he moved out of Daegu. He warmed up the food in the microwave and then set it down on the counter.

  
Baekhyun was still showering away, making sure to clean every inch of his body from all the dirt and grime of the past few days. The life he was living right now wasn't the best but he was happy to still be alive and happy that Yoongi was kind enough to help him out. Baekhyun was still slightly drunk yet that nap earlier had done him some good. He had a headache after waking up but it seemed to be lessened now that he was showering.

  
Eventually he got out of the water and he opened the door peeking outside, and he found a towel, which he grabbed and dried himself off. Baekhyun peeked outside again and found the spare clothes that were left for him and he took those as well, putting them on. The black shirt ended up being a little short for him but he didn't mind. It covered his torso and only lifted up when he lifted his arms up. The sweatpants were fine, fitting him quite snugly. He felt much better now, grabbing his old clothes, he headed out of the bathroom.

  
“Hi.” He greeted. “Um- do you know where I can put these?”

  
Yoongi looked over from his food. “Oh there's a spot in the bathroom behind the door actually. Leave it there and I'll take them to the wash later.”

  
“Would you mind if I take them to the wash instead?” Baekhyun offered.

  
“If- if you want? Do you know where it is?”

  
“No but I think I can find it.”

  
“Okay- well here. Let me give you some money to wash them…” Yoongi got up and went to his own old clothes, pulling out a couple bills and then handing those to Baekhyun. “If I remember correctly, the laundry room is on the ground floor, you keep walking until you see the big sign that says laundry.”

  
“Okay, thank you.” Baekhyun took the money and left the apartment. Fifteen minutes later, the boy returned and he sat down criss cross on the couch next to Yoongi.

  
“Here.” Yoongi handed him a bowl of food and Baekhyun took it. “So… why exactly don't you have a home?”

  
“You really wanna know?”

  
“I’m curious.”

  
Baekhyun sighed, playing around with the food a bit before taking a bite. “Wow, this is really good.”

  
“Thanks. My mom made it.”

  
“Ah, really? It's very nice. I hope you always tell her that she cooks well.”

 

“I do. I'll tell her again.”

  
Baekhyun smiled, taking another bite. After a couple more bites he began his story. “I actually used to have a job… some time back. It was a simple one, I used to do gigs at the bar.”

  
“Oh really? You played an instrument?” Yoongi asked, his interest piqued.

  
“Sang.” Baekhyun corrected. “I was good at it, and I enjoyed singing songs for the crowd, sometimes taking requests, most times just singing covers. I’ve tried writing my own work, but I was too scared to put it out, so I never did. Anyways… I sang a lot and often. But then my boss changed, and I guess the new one didn’t really like me, so I got fired. It’s stupid, I know, but there wasn’t anything I could do about it. I tried looking for a new job… and I wasn’t successful. My dad was really angry about the fact that I lost my job and that I couldn’t find one and if I didn’t find one soon, he’d kick me out. And unfortunately… that’s exactly what happened.

  
“Ever since then, I had been wandering about Seoul, but I didn’t have enough money to live by myself. I only had enough for a coffee. But I got taken into a bar by a bunch of older guys and they sat me down, had me tell them this story and as they did, they got me drunk… they recommended me the Cat Cafe to get some coffee and everyday after that I went there. I always went to the bar first, got drunk, headed to the cafe and got cafe, playing with the cats there and that’s been my life so far. Then you came into the picture, and I won’t lie, you wear those cat ears better and look cuter than the last barista that was there.” Baekhyun smiled and Yoongi turned slightly pink. “Do you guys have to wear the ears and the whiskers and nose as part of uniform?” He asked.

  
“Yeah. It’s kinda embarrassing, but whatever, just to get the money, y’know? And to make the boss and customers happy.”  
“Right. It’s cute, you make it look extra cute.” Baekhyun finished eating and Yoongi rubbed his face. Why did he have to make him blush so much? It was ridiculous.  
“Well, I guess you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need. Maybe you can start working at the Cat Cafe… we need a couple new employees anyways.” Yoongi said.

  
“Really? I can apply?”

  
“Sure why not?”

  
Baekhyun was happy again. He had been earlier, but now he was extra happy. “Okay! I can do that. I’m willing to help out!”

  
“Sounds good. I’ll talk to my boss tomorrow… for now, we should get some sleep.”

  
“I’ll sleep on the couch.”

  
“You sure? Because I can sleep here.”

  
“The couch is an upgrade from the benches, so it’s better. You keep the bed, sleep on it. I don’t mind.”

  
“If you insist…” Yoongi gave Baekhyun a spare blanket and a pillow which he took, curled up on the couch and wrapped himself into a burrito and fell asleep, feeling ten times better than before.

  
His birthday came and Baekhyun didn’t do much for it. Yoongi did order some takeout that Baekhyun chose and the two had a quiet celebration. It was nice to celebrate his birthday with someone again. Baekhyun used to have parties when he was younger, then those stopped after he entered high school and only he went out with his parents to a restaurant for the first two years before those stopped too. And college… birthdays just were things Baekhyun barely remembered, would buy a cupcake for and that was it. No party, no fancy restaurant, just Baekhyun, in his room with a single cupcake that had a single candle on it. He was fine with it. He stopped making it all into too big of a deal. But now, celebrating it with someone he just met was better than not celebrating at all, forgetting it even. He was happy.

  
Baekhyun got the job alongside Yoongi to work at the Cat Cafe and within a couple months, Baekhyun had managed to get enough money to buy clothes for himself and also give some money to help Yoongi pay rent. Working at the Cat Cafe was fun, Baekhyun liked wearing cat ears with the whiskers and everything. Yoongi often drew those on them and Baekhyun couldn’t explain why the hell his heart would start pounding really fast whenever he did that. Just his hand lightly on his cheek, drawing a dot on his nose. One hand holding his neck gently to draw the whiskers - and Baekhyun really had to notice Yoongi’s tongue sticking out as he concentrated on making the whiskers as realistic as he could. It was too adorable to ignore.

  
Whenever the two were alone at the front, Baekhyun would tell Yoongi stupid jokes that he would crack a smile at, which was better than nothing. And seeing that smile would melt Baekhyun’s heart inexplicably. Sometimes Baekhyun would even do weird, wild gestures while recounting some amusing stories from his past as well, and those would get both of them laughing very hard and Baekhyun liked those moments so much. Even eye contact, just simple eye contact while having a serious conversation, would make his heart flutter. It didn’t make sense, Baekhyun didn’t know what to ever make of it, but he didn’t reject the feeling. He liked it.

  
“So… I was thinking…” Baekhyun said one night after they’d closed up. “You know how I told you about me writing lyrics, right? They were attempts and not very good ones admittedly… but I think I’d like to record something I wrote.”

  
“You’re in luck. I used to do some underground rapping a couple years ago, and I still happen to have things to record with. They’re not the latest models but I think it’s still better than nothing.” Yoongi said.

  
“Really? So… is it a good idea for me to record something and put it out there?”

  
“Go ahead man, by all means.” Yoongi smiled and Baekhyun returned it.

  
“Thanks so much.”

  
Over the next couple of days, Baekhyun finished going over the song he’d been writing, adding some finishing touches before he went to Yoongi’s little piano and began to practice out some of the notes. He was very messy, as he had forgotten how to play the piano since he hadn’t done that in a long time. But he spent as much free time as he could, just practising away until he perfected everything.

  
Yoongi didn’t mind, it was a fairly normal struggle to try out new songs and figure out a tune for them or at least do both at the same time. Eventually he heard Baekhyun singing and even though it was muffled, Yoongi thought his voice sounded nice. While all that was happening, Yoongi himself got inspiration to start writing, and with Baekhyun singing as background music, Yoongi wrote a few raps. He hadn’t done that in a while, he’d been so busy in getting a job and getting money to fend for himself. But now that he was pretty much settled, why not write some music? It was nice to do it after so long.

  
“Okay! I think I’m ready to record.” Baekhyun said a few days later. Yoongi woke up from his nap, a little dazed. “Oh- I’m sorry, I woke you up!”

  
“No, no, it’s okay.” Yoongi stretched and Baekhyun couldn’t help but note that he stretched similar to a cat. It was really cute. He shook his head when Yoongi stood and then walked over to the studio. “Sit down, I’ll set everything up.” Baekhyun sat, watching Yoongi press a bunch of buttons, set up a mic, accidentally brush his hand on Baekhyun’s head which he really liked, and then did other things the boy didn’t pay attention to since his mind was in other places. “Alright, you’re ready to record.” Yoongi said, bringing Baekhyun back to the present.

  
“Great, thanks much!” Baekhyun said cheerfully, acting as if he just hadn’t been thinking about cuddling Yoongi. It was a stupid thing to think about, and unrealistic. Pushing those thoughts aside he settled himself in the chair.

  
“Ah, remember to click play on the screen to begin recording.” Yoongi said, pointing.

  
“Will do.” Yoongi stepped back to the far end of the room and Baekhyun put on the headphones, clearing his throat and after a couple breaths, he clicked the recording button, and began to play on the little piano and sing. His voice started off gently and almost quietly, slowly gaining confidence and he sang with a little bit more gusto, which eventually increased and Baekhyun let the music take over him. He’d memorised the lyrics, so looking at the papers wasn’t a problem nor was playing the song, since he practised as much as he could for it.

  
Yoongi listened to Baekhyun sing and he focused on the lyrics. If he wasn’t wrong… they were about someone. But… who? Yoongi couldn’t think of anyone that Baekhyun worked with that he would grow a liking for. Was it… could it possibly be himself..? That didn’t make any sense, it didn’t seem right. No, it couldn’t be right. It wasn’t him. That was a stupid thought.

  
Baekhyun soon finished recording, and he hit the stop button, taking the headphones off. He turned around to face Yoongi. “Well- I’m done. Do you wanna hear what it sounds like or…?”

  
“Sure.” Yoongi listened and he liked Baekhyun's voice a lot, which he told him and Baekhyun blushed. It was just a compliment, nothing more than that. People used to tell him that his voice was nice all the time before. But hearing that Yoongi tell him that he liked his voice just made his heart swell.

  
Baekhyun was happy again.

  
More time passed and Yoongi released some of his raps, Baekhyun featuring in some of them since Yoongi said that his voice seemed to work out well with his. And somehow it did, in some way.

  
Yoongi and Baekhyun worked well as a team, both at the Cat Cafe and at home where they talked even more and Baekhyun got to learn more about Yoongi and his own past. And then came the music part of their lives which they did so wonderfully, so beautifully that Baekhyun was always delighted after another recording of either or both of them was complete. And he showed that delight with hugs. Lots of them.

  
One night, an email got sent to their joint one and it was from a recording agency. Sonwoo Ent., or SWE, was offering the boys a solo career as he'd checked out some of their songs. But it was for one of them only.

  
“What do you think about this?” Baekhyun asked Yoongi.

  
“To be honest? I think you should do it.” Yoongi said.

  
“But shouldn't you? I mean, you've wanted a life like this for a long time.. right?”

  
“Well… yes and no. My parents… my parents wouldn't wholly approve if I do something like this… but I still am… under a different name.”

  
“Why not take up the opportunity and prove them wrong?” He suggested.

  
“It's fine, I like working by myself like this.”

  
“But-”

  
“Serious Baekhyun. Take the offer. I don't want it.” Baekhyun pouted. “Oh c’mon Baek, don't give me that look.”

“You should take it! Prove your parents wrong and show them what you can do!”

  
“Rock paper scissors.”

  
“What?”

  
Yoongi held out his hand. “Go on.” Baekhyun sighed and he held out his hand too, and they did two rounds out of three. Baekhyun won both. “Now tell the guy you're gonna take the offer.”

  
“Oh alright…” Baekhyun turned towards the computer and wrote a reply, hitting send when he was done. “I still think you should've taken it.” He said grumpily.

  
“No, you literally lost your job over a stupid boss disliking you. It would be amazing if you could prove him wrong about this.”

  
“Not everyone will like me and I’ll just have to deal with that Yoongi. You deserved this more than me.”  
“Well you’re the one who sent the email with your confirmation, so you’re the one going so stop arguing, it’s pointless.” Yoongi nodded once and left the room.  
Baekhyun bit his lip, thinking for a bit before he shot up and then tackled Yoongi to the ground.

“Next time an opportunity like this shows up at your doorstep don’t be afraid to take it.” Baekhyun said with an angry face that Yoongi thought looked more cute than frightening.

  
“You really think there’ll be another opportunity like this?” Yoongi asked.

  
“There might! And if there is, take it! Don’t be like you were just now.” Yoongi was going to reply but he only just realised that Baekhyun had his entire frame on top of his while they both were on the ground. And upon realising that, he turned beet red. “Why are you red?” Baekhyun asked, concerned.

  
“I’m-? Oh fuck-” Yoongi pushed Baekhyun off and that gesture made Baekhyun understand and blush as well. “Go to sleep.” he said, heading to his room.

  
“Goodnight!” Baekhyun called out, heading to the couch.

  
“Night.”

  
Over the next couple of days, everything was a blur for the two, with an agent from the company showing up at their apartment to meet Baekhyun and plan a date to leave and after that packing began, with short conversations asking where things were. Baekhyun had a bit more than the first time he’d arrived at Yoongi’s place but everything still managed to fit in a small suitcase. And on the night before Baekhyun was to leave he flopped onto the couch, head on Yoongi’s lap and there was a pout on his face.

  
“Why are you pouting? There isn’t possibly something you want, is there? Because whatever it is, you’re not gonna make me go out and get it.” Yoongi said crossing his arms.

  
Baekhyun replied by flicking his arm. “I want you to come with me.” He said, chin on Yoongi’s thigh.

  
“It would be nice to go with you… but it’s a one man job.”

  
“Be unrealistic for once! At least I’d have a friend near me and with me at all times! But I have to be alone and sad!” He pouted again and Yoongi couldn’t restrain himself from running his hand through Baekhyun’s hair, which made the latter purr and inch a little bit closer to the former and wrap his arms around his waist. Now that was a reaction Yoongi had not been expecting at all. It made a chill run down his spine and his heart do a weird flip - which it did often and never fucking made any sense! - and he took a deep breath.

  
“We’ll see each other again. Maybe later than sooner, but we will see each other again.” Yoongi finally said.

  
Baekhyun sat up. “Promise? That we’ll meet up somehow, somewhere?!”

  
“Promise.” Baekhyun smiled widely at the response and he engulfed Yoongi in a big bear hug. That was the last hug they’d share and the thought made Baekhyun said so he hugged Yoongi tighter. “Baek-hyun I- can’-t breathe!” Yoongi gasped and Baekhyun let him go in surprise.

  
“Sorry! I think we should go to sleep now, yeah?”

  
Yoongi nodded. “Let’s go.”

  
Baekhyun may have passed out very quickly, but Yoongi couldn’t sleep. Not yet at least. He paced about in the recording room, thinking of a lot of things, mostly about Baekhyun and how Yoongi wasn’t going to see him for a long time, unless he became famous. That was a possibility, but it could also not become a reality. Time would tell.

  
After much pacing, Yoongi found a CD of a mixtape he’d made and recorded sometime back. Before he met Baekhyun. It had things Yoongi hadn’t told Baekhyun, but he could give it a listen - if he wanted. Placing the CD into a case, he tiptoed to Baekhyun’s suitcase and slipped it into one of the top pockets, quietly zipping it up. Feeling a bit better, Yoongi looked at Baekhyun’s sleeping form before he went to his room to finally get some sleep.

  
Goodbyes were told, hugs were shared, pouts were found (mostly from Baekhyun) and numbers were officially exchanged. Baekhyun wasn’t going to ever see Yoongi again, probably, but he swore to never forget him and think of him often. In fact, as soon as he got into the taxi, he sent Yoongi a text.

  
B: hi :3

  
Y: you literally just left

  
B: can’t i say hello to my best friend?!?!?! ToT

  
Y: hello

  
B: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D

  
Yoongi couldn’t help but smile at the text. It made him feel… happy. Something he genuinely hadn’t felt in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

“Thank you everyone for coming!!!” Baekhyun said into the mic and the entire stadium cheered, surprising him. “Woah, this stadium is loud. How about you cheer again? Ready? Go!” The crowd cheered once more, even louder than before and Baekhyun laughed. “Ahhh that sounds nice to hear hehe. So! This is my final concert isn't it? It's a shame, I don't want to leave my Faeries.” Baekhyun said with a slight pout. The fans chanted back saying they didn't want to either. “But as you all know, I must, since I have to take a break. I have been working long and hard and I am so very grateful to all of you in this stadium and everyone out in the world!!!” The stadium cheered again. “Thank you! Thank you for getting me here, making me reach so many new heights and get so many achievements and recognitions and thank you so much for giving me endless love! I love you all my Faeries!!! I'll end with one last song that I wrote for someone very dear to me and someone I hope to visit soon!” A piano began to rise from underneath the stage and Baekhyun flourished his sparkly costume over to it. His mic was set up and he sat down and began to sing and play the same song he sang five years ago in a studio with his only friend. 

It was a song that his Faeries knew, so they sang along with him, which made his heart swell with happiness. Everything had gone so well, from training and then debuting. He came into the scene with a little difficulty but he managed to release songs to win over the hearts of millions of fans, whom he proudly named his Faeries. 

Five years. That’s how long Baekhyun’s contract was and he did renew it, but before he started to do things again, he asked his manager to take a bit of a break. His manager allowed him which had him a little surprised since that never happened in the past five years, but his manager told him that a break was well deserved. And so, after his final concert, that was to happen. 

The song ended and the stadium erupted with cheers and applause. Baekhyun smiled widely, waving, blowing kisses and bowing to every section of the audience. “Make sure you all get home safely and in one piece!” he said. With one final “I love you all!” he disappeared backstage. 

“Great concert Baekhyun!” His stylist said with a warm smile.

“Thank you noona~ I can’t wait to take a long break.” 

“You really deserve one after working so hard for so long.” The two hugged and the superstar headed to his changing room, wiping all his sweat off, telling himself that he’d go and shower later. 

An hour later, Baekhyun was in his dorm, showered, clean and no longer sweaty. He sat down on his couch, on his phone, checking out all his social medias, posting the pics from the concert that’d been taken before his ending ment. He scrolled through Twitter, replying to a couple comments from his fans, telling some of them to come to his next concert, wishing others a good night or morning, and he scrolled through some of his notifications, most of them being mentions from his fans, sharing drawings or paintings of himself, pictures with their cute captions and it all made him very happy. 

Right as he left Twitter, he received a text from his favourite person and also someone he hadn’t seen in so long but was excited to see him again.

Y: hey :)

B: hiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

Y: how’s things?

B: good! i just finished a concert and it was the last concert for my tour

Y: that’s great! was it good?

B: it was great! im gonna miss all my faeries but i can’t wait to take a break and visit you

Y: oh, you’re coming over?

B: yep~ for six months

Y: when exactly?

B: two days 

Y: that’s enough time

B: enough time for what? :o

Y: you’ll see ;)

B: what if i come early?

Y: that would be great but it would give me less time to prepare

B: im gonna come early 

B: i wont lie, i wanna just talk to you over a cup of coffee

Y: at the cat cafe?

B: yes

Y: well… if you leave tomorrow, that could happen

B: yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

B: i’ll see you tomorrow then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y: okay haha

Baekhyun was happy and excited to see his best friend again.

The next evening came faster than Baekhyun would’ve expected but he didn’t care. He was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement with the prospect of seeing Yoongi again, and after  _ so _ long.

Yoongi was pretty nervous though he didn’t know why. Baekhyun had become his close friend in a short amount of time and even though he left to pursue a wonderful career for five years, he still stayed in touch. Like he promised. And Yoongi, amidst creating his own career as a rapper and growing his own fanbase, still managed to keep up with Baekhyun and what he was doing. Yoongi listened to all of Baekhyun’s music, owned all his albums and a couple other merch. He even linked him to his raps which Baekhyun was incredibly excited over, like a puppy. He didn’t fully understand rapping, but he tried to appreciate it and show that as much as he could and Yoongi was grateful that he was putting in a little bit of effort. Baekhyun supported Yoongi by buying his music and he wanted to promote him on sns but Yoongi said he’d rather be a more quiet force in the music world. ‘As long as it makes you happy, i’ll do whatever’ Baekhyun had sent and Yoongi screenshotted that to save it and look at it. He didn’t know why. He’d simply become fond of Baekhyun.

The hour for Baekhyun to show up arrived and Yoongi was in the Cat Cafe, a cup of coffee in hand and kittens wandering about him, a black kitten on his lap. Just then, the door opened and the bell rang and Yoongi looked up from his spot, at the door. It wasn’t Baekhyun. ‘Soon. Be patient.’ Yoongi thought.

The bell rang again as Baekhyun entered the Cat Cafe, not drunk again yet all smiles. He walked up to the counter and was greeted by a different barista, a new one he presumed. He gave the barista his order, just a simple cup of coffee and paid for it, also getting a pastry. After receiving his food and drink, he walked over to the pen with all the kittens and they all greeted him with so many meows. He walked past a man who was sitting down, only one cat in his lap and Baekhyun took a seat at the far end, where it was a little darker and the kittens all mewed their way over to him. He picked up a white kitten and pet it, cooing at how cute it was. Eventually, the man he’d passed stood and made his way over to Baekhyun, squatting down next to him making the latter look up and smile so warmly at him. “Hey.” Baekhyun greeted.

“Hi. You like the cats here?”

“I love the cats. They’re all so adorable, and so tiny… look at her, isn’t she adorable?” Baekhyun showed the man the white kitten who mewed. 

“She’s super cute. Reminds me of you.” 

“You think so?”

“I know so Baekhyun.”

The boy giggled. “So… tell me how you’ve been Yoongi.” Baekhyun said, leaning back against the wall, coffee cup in hand and his pastry in the other.

“I’ve been alright.” Yoongi replied, sitting down properly. “I’ve missed you though, I won’t lie.”

“You have? I have too~ hehe but I’m very glad to see you again.”

“So am I, Baekhyun, so am I.” The two launched into a quiet conversation, telling each other stories, until their coffees and pastries disappeared and the kittens eventually passed out. Baekhyun was animatedly telling Yoongi a story but the latter was barely paying attention. They sat directly in front of each other just inches away, and Yoongi couldn’t stop staring at Baekhyun’s face. He was so cute, his features so soft and squishy, eyes drooping adorably, and while he spoke, his lips pouted unintentionally. Yoongi didn’t know where the feeling came from but an almost irrepressible urge bloomed from within him and his brain was telling him to do it too but he wasn’t sure. His charm, his charisma, his cuteness… it was all unbearable for poor, totally whipped Yoongi. 

And just like that, he closed the space between them, crawling onto his lap and pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun was surprised, but he kissed Yoongi back, eagerly, excitedly, warmly and softly all in one. He soon broke away in a fit of giggles, leaning his forehead against Yoongi’s. His eyes were bright. “Say, should we maybe head back home and continue this in private?” He asked, slightly breathless.

“Sounds like a good idea, let’s go.” Yoongi stood, holding out his hand and Baekhyun took it, feeling giddy. The two had their trash in their free hands and they carefully stepped in the spots where there were no kittens, leaving the pen and tossing their trash away. 

“My car! I was driven here hehe, so we’ll go with this and then I’ll take out my stuff and he can go and I can stay with youuuuuuuu~” Baekhyun was overly excited about the prospect and Yoongi smiled.

“Alright, that’s a pretty good plan of yours.” They got in the car and Yoongi told the driver his apartment address.

“Oh, you got a new place?” Baekhyun asked as soon as the driver set off.

“Yep. It’s much bigger and spacious than the last one, that’s for sure.” 

“Nice!” Baekhyun held Yoongi’s hand throughout the ride, playing with his fingers, noticing that they were smaller than his, but rougher and more veins showed - which Baekhyun thought was pretty attractive. Yoongi did the same, studying Baekhyun’s hands and wondering how the hell a man could be this pretty, with a pretty face and pretty hands. It was ridiculous but it only made Yoongi like Baekhyun more. And there was the possibility, just the slightest, littlest chance that he also had a pretty- 

“We’re here! At least I think we are. This is your place right?” Baekhyun asked when they came to a stop and the engine shut down. 

Yoongi looked out of the window. “Yep, this is my place. Let's go~” he said getting out of the car and Baekhyun followed. The driver opened the trunk of the car and Baekhyun pulled out his suitcases, leaving only one which Yoongi took. 

“Oh thank you.” Baekhyun smiled and the two bid the driver goodbye before heading to the apartments. 

“My rooms actually on the top floor.”

“Ooooohh really? There must be a nice view from up so high!” 

“There is actually, yeah.” 

“I wanna go see! Actually, I'll look tomorrow when the sun’s setting.”

“Why’s that?” 

“It'll be prettier!” 

“Haha okay.” The two made it to the top where Yoongi unlocked his door and opened it, turning on the lights. 

“Whoaaaa you weren't kidding when you said it was spacious!” Baekhyun said, looking around the apartment.

“Yeah- it's not much, but y’know. The more room, the better. It's less crowded, isn't it?”

“Definitely. Ahhh it's so nice…” Baekhyun kicked off his shoes and began to wander about the apartment room as Yoongi closed and locked the door for the night. He watched him scurry about like a puppy, looking at everything with curious eyes. Everything he did was so endearing and Yoongi was beginning to go mad. But… maybe… the feeling was… mutual? Maybe Baekhyun liked him too… it was a possibility. There could be a chance of that being true. Yoongi would have to find out later. 

Baekhyun's last destination was the bedroom and Yoongi followed him there, leaning against the door and watching him just walk around and look at everything before he flopped onto the bed. “Even the bed is nice…” Baekhyun murmured, wanting to snuggle under the covers. 

“It is isn't it? One of the best beds I've slept on yet.” Yoongi agreed. 

“I wanna get under the covers but I should probably change so I'll go shower and be right back.”

“Alright.” Yoongi said and he watched him skip out of the room. After he heard the bathroom door close shut, Yoongi himself changed into sweatpants and a black shirt before heading back to his bedroom and sitting on the bed. He didn't know if he wanted to kiss Baekhyun again or pretend it never happened. He wasn't totally sure on Baekhyun's feelings towards him but he did kiss back. And he seemed eager too… Yoongi eventually settled on not pushing it. Baekhyun could confess if he wanted to, but it wasn't as if it were a decision that would affect Yoongi’s life like crazy. 

Baekhyun finally left the shower, freshened up, looking extra attractive and cute. What was he playing at?! 

“Hey. Wanna watch a movie?” Yoongi asked. 

“Ooh, sure! Which one?”

“Any you like.” Yoongi pulled out his laptop from his bag and he set up Netflix. Baekhyun sat down next to Yoongi on the bed, a little behind him and resting his chin on Yoongi’s shoulder, which made the latter’s heart swoop. They scrolled through Netflix, trying to decide on a movie, and eventually they did, one that was horror but apparently not too scary according to one of Yoongi’s friends.

“You never knoooooow! I could become scared in an instant!” Baekhyun said with his cute grumpy look. 

“Do you wanna watch something else then?” Yoongi offered. 

“Nah, I'll just suffer through this one.”

“If you insist.” He pressed play and the movie began. 

They watched, but neither of them really liked it, as there wasn't enough jumpscares. Still, with the couple that were there, Baekhyun would be shocked and he clung tightly to Yoongi’s arm.  _ Is he seriously this much of a wimp? Yet it's so cute the way he whines. The yelling is annoying though. Gah. _ Yoongi thought, shaking his head. 

Eventually Baekhyun lost all interest in the movie and was distracted by Yoongi. He was very close to him physically and he thought he looked very pretty and very cute and very small too. His side profile was so nice and he also looked really good with that black shirt on…  _ maybe one kiss won't hurt.. _ Baekhyun thought.  _ Or two… _ and with that in mind, he left one kiss on Yoongi’s jawline, surprising him. The boy then moved and left a kiss closer to his chin, and going closer and closer, before Yoongi moved to face Baekhyun and the two locked lips. Both were surprised and Baekhyun giggled but that didn’t stop him from moving to sit on Yoongi’s lap and kissing him very eagerly. The latter managed to pause the movie blindly and close the laptop, grabbing it and putting it aside before tugging Baekhyun down onto the bed, the two scrambling under the covers and Baekhyun giggling away. 

With his clingy nature, he wrapped both arms and legs around Yoongi like a monkey and the younger only found it endearing. The kisses were endless. Baekhyun showered Yoongi’s face with kisses and even getting some at his ear which made the younger laugh and Baekhyun smile so brightly. “So… what do you say we… maybe… start dating?” Baekhyun asked quietly, untangling his legs from around Yoongi’s waist and taking his hand and playing with it.

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not doing it in a very good way, are you?” Baekhyun froze, cheeks turning red and Yoongi smiled before laughing. “You’re so adorable, even if you’re not asking in a fanciful way, I’m saying yes anyways.”

“Really?! So… we’re gonna become a thing now?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes.”

“For real?”

“For real.”

“You’re not lying right?”

“Baekhyun!”

“I just wanted to make sure!” 

Yoongi sighed, but with a smile. “No, I am not lying. We’re really gonna become a thing now.”

“Yay!!!” Baekhyun cheered, hugging Yoongi tightly. “I’m very glad~ Now I can hug you and kiss you as much as I’d like and you can too, hehe.” He smiled widely, eyes disappearing into crescents. 

Soon, the two cuddled their way to dreamland, and the days after that were a blur, with multiple dates that were both casual and fancy, Baekhyun spoiling Yoongi with materialistic things he wanted - anything he wanted or needed - and of course, endless kisses and hugs and cuddling. Yoongi couldn’t do the same but Baekhyun reasoned that he didn’t have to, that this was just Baekhyun’s way of giving back from before. 

“You took me into your home and gave me opportunities, ones you could’ve done for yourself, but you let me have them even though I didn’t even want them. I got to this point in time, here and right now, because of you. So all this? These gifts I got you is my way of saying thank you, and the physical affection too.” Baekhyun explained.

“I understand Baekhyun, but you just really didn’t have to do any of this.” Yoongi began.

“I wanted to Yoongi, I really did. I couldn’t completely think of a way of giving back, except this and maybe a song or two-”

“Hold on a song? For me?” the younger raised an eyebrow.

“Three.” Baekhyun admitted, blushing.

“Three!? You-”

“I couldn’t help it!” Baekhyun pouted, stomping his feet a little.

“You’re too much. But thank you very much. That means a lot.” Yoongi said cupping Baekhyun’s face. The latter smiled.

“Anything for you.” a kiss shared and the two walked back home, hand in hand. 

Eventually, Baekhyun had to go back, yet this time, there was actually a chance for Yoongi to get recruited into the company as well, and of course he accepted. They tried to keep their relationship a secret but it was pointless as a few “fans” had managed to take and leak a bunch of private pics of the two being out and about. SWE eventually released a statement that admitted Baekhyun and Yoongi dating and the reaction and response from the fans was surprising and different from everyone. Baekhyun and Yoongi both ignored those, Baekhyun especially as he was lost in the abyss that was Yoongi. From an outsider’s viewpoint, one might think that Yoongi was cold, heartless, and that he was mean, but the reality was that he was anything but. He was cute, happy, genuine, talented, and funny. And Baekhyun was very glad that he got to have all that in one man as his boyfriend. Maybe for life. He was simply glad that they could at least work in the same company and share the same dorm if not work together.

But even with that…

Baekhyun was happy.

Yoongi was happy.

And that was really all that mattered.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! it's complete!!! hooray!!!  
>  thank you to one of my best friends from twitter in coming up with the plot of this fic huhu (here's a link) https://twitter.com/samosasunbae/status/1008054539717632000  
> like i said, it was supposed to be a crack fic but it became something more kdhflh  
> i hope you all enjoyed reading it and basking in the cuteness and all the uwus! hahaha  
> :D


End file.
